Naruto and Bleach chat
by emonekoyaoilover14
Summary: hi guys this is my first story so sorry if its boring but anyway bleach or naruto is not mine sadly and the warnings are: bad language from us all, talks of sex and drugs in later chaps. fighting and well crazy randomness! oh and lastly this was made in 2010 so sorry for old words and stuff so enjoy!


**Violet: hi guys im violet this is my first story on here so im sorry if its boring. my friend and i-**

**Frankie: who is meeee! im frankie and i hope you like our chat**

**Violet: same here well as you know bleach or naruto is not mine sadly. cause if it did then it would have us in it with yaoi and the people we dont like would be dead. ^^**

**Frankie: warnings! bad words and yaoi **

**FrankieViolet: enjoy!**

* * *

**Smexy uchiha has logged in **

**Foxy naruto has logged in **

**I love sasuke-kun has logged in**

**Sasuke-kun is MINE has logged in**

**COOKIE MONSTER! has logged in **

**Best shinigami ever has logged in**

**Naruto: hello everybody im naruto!**

**Sasuke: im sasuke.**

**Sakura: im sakura!**

**Ino: im ino!**

**Gaara: im gaara!**

**Ichigo: the names ichigo.**

**Vi-vi-chan has logged in**

**All: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE A CAT BUT WITH RED EYES!**

**Violet: ok 1 stop yelling it hurts my ears 2 im a neko witch means im a part cat 3 im also a vampire so I have red eyes from time 2 time ok and last my name is violet I know all you names so no need 2 say them *sigh*.**

**Sasuke: ok is there something wrong? **

**Violet: dude im emo do you really need 2 ask that.**

**Sasuke: FINALLY THERE ANOTHER EMO AROUND! **

**Violet: whatever**

**Naruto: do you wanna play a game?**

**All but me and sasuke: sure!**

**Sasuke and Violet: hn**

**Violet: if we play a game we are going 2 play truth or dare.**

**All: ok.**

**Sasuke: uh sakura you first.**

**Sakura: ok sasuke-kun uh violet truth or dare? **

**Violet: truth.**

**Sakura: why do you hate me?**

**Violet: because 1 your personality pisses me off and 2 your just fucking up my couples.**

**Allen: couple**

**Violet: yes couple**

**Kanda: and what are the couples anyway?**

**Violet: sasuke and naruto, and ino doesn't lke sasuke anymore so shes fine.**

**Ino: I really don't! ^_^**

**Sasuke: why did you put the names that way?**

**Riku: I kinda want 2 know 2.**

**Violet: I put the seme first and the uke next**

**Frankie-TheSauce has logged in**

**Violet: hello frankie.**

**Frankie: VIOLET HEYY! *jumps on violet***

**Violet: frankie Ur my bestfriend and I love u but GET THE HELL OFF OF ME BEFORE I CUT U!**

**Naruto: how the hell are you 2 bestfriends?**

**Ichigo: I mean really.**

**Violet: we-**

**Frankie: we have the same type of relationship just like u and sasuke do naru-chan and wheres ita-?**

**I killed my clan has logged in**

**Frankie: NOW TELL THEM!**

**Violet: god damn it bunny stop yelling.**

**Ichigo: bunny?**

**Violet: yes ichi bunny I call her bunny and she calls me neko.**

**Ichigo: ichi?**

**Frankie: yes thts a nickname 4 ichigo.**

**Ichigo: o.**

**Violet: anyway sasuke, and itachi Ur my older brothers.**

**Frankie: and I like Kakashi.**

**Sasuke: will you go out with me naru-chan?**

**Naruto: yessss sasu-kun!**

**Sakura: wait gaara will u-?**

**Gaara: ew no!**

**Violet: im giving you a cookie just cuz you said that gaara.**

**Gaara: YAY COOKIESSSS!**

**Sakura: SHUT UP U EMO UGLY BITCH!**

**I put my head back and sigh then my eyes go red.**

**Vampire-neko is away**

**I love sasuke has be disconnected **

**Vampire-neko is back**

**Frankie: you didn't neko.**

**Violet: what I went 2 get a banana?**

**Sasuke: did you kill sakura on the way 2 get a banana?**

**Violet: and if I say yes what would happen?**

**Itachi: grounded.**

**Violet: …..ok then no I didn't kill her.**

**Sasuke: yes u did so your gr-.**

**Run away vampire has logged out**

**Pissed neko has logged in**

**Lavi: whats wrong neko? **

**Violet: WTF SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: wth did I do?**

**Violet: I think she saw the new episode of naruto. (im talking about when sasuke and naruto first saw eachother again when they are older)**

**Sasuke: O_O o shit!**

**Naruto: thats what I said.**

**Violet: if you all didn't see it then GO WATCH IT NOW!**

**All but naruto, me, sasuke, ino, frankie and itachi has logged out**

**Violet: now what shall i do with you sasuke?**

**Sasuke: let your big brother go.**

**Itachi: hm I don't think so.**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP ITACHI!**

**Ino: I want 2 know why did you let them make you an asshole .**

**Violet: THATS WHAT I WANT 2 KNOW CUZ YOU ARE STARTING 2 SEEM LIKE THAT 2 ME, ACTING LIKE THAT 2 NARU-CHAN!**

**Sasuke: idk I get paid anyway you act like I really hate naruto.**

**Violet: SO I GUESS U FIX IT!**

**Sasuke: how can I make it up 2 you.**

**Violet: ill think about *smirk*.**

**Itachi: so sakura is just hurt really bad?**

**Violet: hun yea, sasuke *vain comes out*.**

**Sasuke: y-yes?**

**Violet: 2 things whos the seme u or naruto?**

**Sasuke: me.**

**Violet: good and 2 you better not be with any of these 3 guys!**

**Sasuke: what 3 guys? **

**Violet: gaara, itachi, or suigetsu.**

**Itachi: me!?**

**Naruto: wait before you go crazy ask her where she got it from**

**Violet: look at the pics**

**Itachi: well im not gay**

**Sasuke: look I hated suigetsu me and gaara hate each other.. **

**Frankie-TheSauce has logged in**

**Kakashi-The_Copy_Cat has logged in**

**Frankie: HEYYYYY wassupski?!**

**Kakashi: uh ok? Hey.**

**Violet: yo bunny did u have fun with your moment there?**

**Frankie: yes, yes I did. -_-**

**Naruto: hey!**

**Sasuke: hn.**

**Itachi: hello kakashi.**

**Kakashi: hey, so anyway frankie…**

**Itachi: bitchy much?**

**Frankie: whats up?**

**Kakashi: will uh will you go out with me?**

**Sexxi_Grimmjow has logged in**

**Frankie: …**

**Grimmjow: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

**Violet: *sigh* REALLY GRIMM REALLY DO U NEED 2 BE FUCKING YELLING!**

**Grimmjow: ITS KAKASHI'S FAULT!**

**Kakashi: how the fuck is it my fault!? **

* * *

**Violet: ok so did you like it so far? i know its boring right now but the next part is crazy! just like the rest :) so please review and tell me what you think kakashi did :p**

**kakashi: i didnt do a thing! DX**

**Frankie: bye bye guys :3**


End file.
